Breathe
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Kagome esta harta de Que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo, así que decide marcharce de la época antigua; pero,¿Kagome se quedará para siempre? "Tu la amas a ella, te mereces algo mejor que yo..." Basada en la cancion de Taylor Swift Breath


**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

_Pienso en tu rostro mientras me alejo de aquí_

**Cause no one of us thought it was gonna end that way.**

_Porque ninguno de los dos pensó que esto acabaría así_

**People are people and sometimes we change our minds.**

_Las personas son personas y a veces cambiamos nuestros pensamientos_

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

_Pero me hiere verte salir luego de este tiempo_

Estaba harta y DOLIDA. Harta de ver a Inuyasha marcharse a ver a Kikyo y dolida de saber que se amaban mutuamente. Me marché de la Época Antigua por veinteava vez en un mes. Me marché dejando atrás a un mar de lágrimas contenidas y un conjunto de buenos y malos recuerdos de Inuyasha.

**Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm **

No lo soportaba más. Estaba muy dolida y lo supe en ese momento, tenía que elegir seguir a su lado pero luego salir herida o alegarme de él y no verlo más. _¡Cuánto te ODIO Inuyasha!_ Pensé, pero no podía evitar amarlo al mismo tiempo…

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,**

_La música comienza a sonar como el final de una película triste_

**It's the kinda ending that you don't really wanna see.**

_Es la clase de final que tu realmente no deseas ver_

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,**

_Porque es una tragedia y lo único que hará es deprimirte_

**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

_Ahora ya no quiero estar lejos tuyo…_

- Inuyasha…- Dije en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie me oyera. –Por favor, ven a buscarme como las otras veces..., por favor, ven a salvarme de esta tristeza- Dije, pero está vez subí un poco mi voz como para que el hanyou me oyera.-Quiero estar cerca tuyo… -Unas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en mis ojos y mi voz se quebró

**And we know it's never simple,never easy.**

_Y lo sabemos, nunca se hace simple ni tampoco fácil_

**Before a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Luego que quebramos nadie me ayudo a no caer_

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

_Tú eres al único que conozco más que a mi mano_

**And I can't,**

_Y no puedo…_

-Inu..Inuyasha, por favor, cruza mi ventana; por favor, ven a molestar mis estudios y a regañarme por haber perdido los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon; Por favor, te lo pido con mi corazón, ven aquí, porque sin ti ni siquiera soy capaz de…-Dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar y a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you, but I have to,**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you,****but I have to.**

_Sin ti no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo_

-¡Ma-maldito hanyou! ¿Por qué te tuve que hacer conocido? – Dije desconsolada, pero no podía evitarlo; le seguía amando. Aunque me hiriera y me lastimara de tal forma que dejaba un vacío en mi corazón, le sigo amando; de alguna forma ocupó un lugar importante en mi mente y corazón. Sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él; aun sabiendo que no correspondería porque seguía amando al recuerdo de su primer amor.

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**  
_Nunca quise esto, nunca te quise ver herido_

**Every little bump in the road I tried to sword**

_Yo siempre traté que todo fuera siempre perfecto_

**People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out**

_Las personas son personas ya veces eso no funciona_

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

_Nada de lo que digas me salvará de caer_

-¡Te estoy dando una oportunidad de que salgas, Inuyasha! –Dije, imaginando que me venía a buscar o, ya estaba aquí, pero escondido en el armario -¡Si no sales ahora, no voy a volver a la época feudal! ¡Tú elijes! –Dije, soñando e imaginando que me escuchaba. –¡O, o…! – No pude decir lo que pensaba porque era demasiado cruel

**And we know it's never simple,never easy.**

_Y lo sabemos, nunca se hace simple ni tampoco fácil_

**Before a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Luego que quebramos nadie me salvó_

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

_Tú eres al único que conozco más que a mi mano_

**And I can't**,

_Y no puedo…_

– ¡T-te odio Kikyo! –Dije, llena de resentimiento, pero no podía culparla, porque no había sido su culpa haber enamorado a Inuyasha. Repentinamente, me di cuenta que estaba maldiciendo mi alma con los sentimientos de odio y resentimiento. Trate de purificarlo, pero no pude; y sabía que no podría hasta que Inuyasha viniera y me aclarara las cosas. De repente comencé a toser de una forma que no podía respirar…

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you, but I have to,**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_

**Without you,****but I have to.**

_Sin ti no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo_

– Es verdad, desde que conocí a Inuyasha no puedo suspirar ni pensar en el tranquilamente, ya que sé que él está enamorado de otra persona – Me di vuelta y vi que eran las dos de la mañana; primero me preocupé, ya que mañana tenía que ir al colegio, pero decidí faltar, solo le tenía que decir a mamá "me encuentro mal...", cosa que no era del todo mentira. Suspiré –Aunque ya ni siquiera es lo mismo suspirar a tu lado, Inuyasha…

**It's two am. **

_Son las dos de la mañana_

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**  
_Sintiendo que he perdido a un gran amigo_

_Créeme, esto no es fácil, fácil para mí _

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.**  
**It's two am.**

_Son las dos de la mañana_

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**  
_Sintiendo que he perdido a un gran amigo_

**Hope you know this ain't easy,**

_Créeme, quiero que sepas que esto no es fácil_  
**Easy for me.**

_Fácil para mí_

Entonces fue cuando recordé las veces que Inuyasha me había dicho que no llorara, que no le gustaban mis lágrimas; cuando se arriesgo como humano para salvarme; cuando me prestó su hitoe para que no enfermara; cuando me cuido cuando enfermé; cuando se preocupaba por mí, como también yo me preocupaba por él; y lo más importante… que él, aunque no lo decía, conscientemente estaba siempre aquí, conmigo, acompañándome, encariñándose conmigo y, sintiendo algo por mí…

**And we know it's never simple,never easy.**

_Y lo sabemos, nunca se hace simple ni tampoco fácil_

**Before a clean break, no one here to save me.**

_Luego que quebramos nadie me salvó…_

Ahora que lo pienso, aunque de vez en cuando yo me entristecía por su obsesión por Kikyo, fueron más momentos felices que tristes. Es más, si el eligiera a Kikyo, no me molestaría ni entristecería, ya qué, si él es feliz, yo también lo seré.

_Ohh_

Ya que… le amo. Le amo demasiado. Y, al amarlo, no puedo evitar salir lastimada. Pero, lo supe desde el principio, supe que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo y que esta le correspondía. Supe también que… no pude terminar de ni si quiera pensar cuando sentí que el pozo se abría

Salí corriendo y en poco tiempo llegue al pozo. Me asome por la puerta, pero no vi a nadie. Con el corazón hecho trizas volví a mi habitación, pero al entrar sentí un mareo; había llorado demasiado. Pero nunca sentí el suelo; alguien me había sostenido de caer.

**I can't,**  
_Y no puedo…_

**Breathe,**

_Respirar_  
**Without you, but I have to,**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_  
**Breathe,**

_Respirar_  
**Without you, ****b****ut I have to**

_Sin ti, pero tengo que_  
**Breathe,**

_Respirar_  
**Without you, ****b****ut I have to**

_Sin ti no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo_

–Inu…Inuyasha, viniste– dije, y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

– ¡To-tonta, no llores! –Me dijo molesto, pero realmente parecía que se estuvo preocupando por mí.

–Inuyasha…–No sabía que decirle, así que solo sonreí. Hasta que me acordé de "esa"; Kikyo, no supe que decir desde que la recordé. – ¿Por qué no estás con Kikyo? – Le pregunté de repente. Lo sabía. Sabía que el solo volvió por lastima.

– Po-porque… porque sos mi compa…–Dijo mientras enrojecía.

–Te vas a quedar con ella, ¿cierto? ¡Al menos aceptalo! – Le dije, angustiada por dentro…

–No me iré…–Dijo, pero no le dejé terminar

– ¡Si te irás! Y te juro que me enojaré si ahora me mientes…– Dije, con algo de desosiego en mi voz.

– ¡No me iré! ¡Me quedaré a tu lado! – Me dijo mientras enrojecía y parecía que le estuviera haciendo una competencia a un tomate.

– ¡Mientes! ¡Siempre ha sido así! Me dices que te quedaras a mi lado, pero luego te vas… y me abandonas…–Dije las últimas palabras en un susurro, como para que nos las escuchara pero noté que sus orejitas bajaron repentinamente al escuchar la última frase –Y además, tú estarás mejor con ella…– dije en un susurro con la voz ronca por la tristeza.

– Kagome… me marcho–Dijo y desapareció por la ventana dejando su aroma en el aire y su presencia grabada en mi mente.

– Tonto, era verdad, no me tienes que mentir, no me gusta, me duele más…– Dije y rompí a llorar, esperando sentir como su presencia demoniaca desaparecía, pero me extrañe de no sentirlo. "Debe ser que mis poderes se han debilitado…"

**Sorry, Sorry**  
_Perdón, Perdón_

**Sorry, Sorry**  
_Perdón, Perdón_

**Sorry, Sorry**  
_Perdón, Perdón_

**Sorry****…**  
_Perdón…_

–Inuyasha…perdón, no quise ser tan dura, pero te mereces algo mejor…y yo no soy la persona indicada…–Dije, sintiendo como mi corazón se quebraba "así que esto se siente haber elegido la peor decisión"

–¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Inuyasha mientras me sorprendía notablemente.

– ¡¿E-e-e-e-en dónde estabas? – Le pregunté sintiendo que mi corazón, por el susto, latía a mil.

– Nunca me fui– Se acercó mientras lo pronunciaba– Te amo Kagome, no me puedo separar de ti.

–Yo también te amo, Inuyasha…–Dije y me acerqué para besarlo, como el también lo hizo. Nos besamos. Fue un beso tierno, pero lleno de sentimientos… hubiera seguido besándole, pero me acordé de Kikyo. – ¿Y qué hay de Kikyo?

–Le diré que te he elegido como mi compañera…– Mientras se sonrojaba, pero… ¿podía sonrojarse más?

Sonreí; y desde ese momento me di cuenta que sin Inuyasha no puedo Respirar…

And I can't breath without Inuyasha…

¿Qué les pareció? Tengo algo con esta pareja ¬¬ La adoro…

Soy nueva en , así que pasen y lean… (PD: eso no tiene sentido ¬¬)

Adoro Inuyasha y estuve leyendo One-shots de esta parejita; y que per cierto recomiendo (So Sick, Mi Prince y no me acuerdo xDD)


End file.
